10 Years Later
by Cayla Prior
Summary: 10 years after what's happening in my other series: After The War. Marina and John are living a very normal life now, like every other family on earth. But things change very quickly
1. Introduction

**Hi everyone! So this an extra story, just got the idea. It's around ten years after what's happening in my After The War series. It has the same consept, Marina and her dreams, Living with John, Sam and Six, the Academy, just 10 years later. So we're still in Italy! Hope you like it, please review!**

 ***New chapter of** ** _After The War_** **will be out soon**

·-·-·

 **MARINA**

"Moooooooooooommy!"

"Coming sweety!" Who knew taking care of triplets would be this hard. John and I got married five years ago. We wanted children, but didn't expect three at once.

As I walk into the living room and find the oldest of the triplets, Adel, pointing at the second oldest, Henry. They are only four years old, but these two will never stop fighting.

"What happened, Honey?" I rub Adel's beautiful blond hair. Henry sits on the floor with his hands crossed. They both look so much alike. Both blond, with blue eyes, all three of them have the the same faces. Henry's face is just a little more boyish.

"Henry feed Legacy but it my turn to feed him." She says with broken English. Legacy is the cat that John and I adopted before the children came. It looks so much like Legacy from Spain. Adel and Henry love Legacy so much, even more than Bernie Kosar, who follows John wherever he goes.

"Henry-" I hate scolding children, it makes me feel like Sister Dora. "Say sorry to your sister. And she gets to feed Legacy tomorrow and the day after."

"But Mommy." He whines.

"Don't make me ground you. You don't want me to not let Andrew visit, do you?" Andrew is Six and Sam's five years old son, and Henry's best friend. Six and Sam also have three months old daughter named Alicia.

"No! Sorry Adel. You feed Legacy. Mommy let Andrew come, please." He says quickly.

"Of course, honey. Now stop fighting, both of you."

"Okay!" They say together while returning to play with Legacy.

So many things have happened through out the past ten years. John has become a lecturer. He goes around the world to many different collages to talk about Lorien and the war we faced. The kids don't know about the war, they're just to young. Anyways, John always manages to get home from work before dinner with the help of teleportation. Sometimes he brings us along to places like France or China for a family vacation.

I was a Spanish teacher for five years at a local Italian school. When we had the kids, I decided to stay at home and work on my art. I have my on room filled with my art work that I sell on my very own website, . When the kids came, we remodeled the house. We're still living in the protective area for the Lorien Stone in Milan, just in two story house. A room for John and I, a room for Adel and my other daughter, a room for Henri, my art room, living room, kitchen and three bathroom.

I walk into my art room and find the youngest of the triplets, Emma, for Emmalina. To be honest, I like her better than the other two. She looks a lot like me, with the dark brown hair and brown eyes. She obviously has the same face like the other two, but she's special.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I want draw, Mommy." She smiles at me. Emma loves to draw. She a lot quieter than Adel and Henry. She always with me in the art room drawing. Her half of Adel and her room is cover with her drawings.

"Sure sweety." Even though this room is filled with my works of art, there's a little corner of the room just for Emma. We got her a little drawing table, filled with papers, pencils, and crayons. And yes, she is not allowed to use paint because the last time she used it, all of her cloths were rainbow colored.

·-·-·

 **JOHN**

"And that concludes today speech." I finish. The students of The University of Singapore cheer for me. Time to go home.

"That was an amazing speech Professor Smith." the principal of the university tells me.

"Thank you. Now I should really be getting home."

"Of course. Please say hi to your wife and children for me."

"Sure." I can't wait to get home, even though I get to go home everyday. Tomorrow is Saturday, no work, just staying at home with the kids and Marina.

"C'mon BK." BK follows me wherever I go. Not everywhere _everywhere_ , just the countries I go to. I'd love to bring Marina, she would love all these cool places, but she has to take care of the kids. I'm still happy that she volunteered to stay at home and take care of them while doing art, it saved us from a lot of trouble. "Lets go home."

I teleport us back to Milan. A few years ago there was a student at the Academy who could teleport anywhere, with no boundaries. I quickly learned that Legacy.

"Daddy!" the two older (by a few seconds) kids run to hug me when I reach the door.

"Hello you two." I say. They let me go and pat BK. Legacy must be asleep.

I put my stuff down and walk into the kitchen. Marina and Emma are in the kitchen cooking something that smells delicious. Well, Emma isn't actually cooking, she's just standing around watching Marina cook.

"Hi Daddy." Emma smiles st me. She looks just like a little Marina. She hugs me (my legs) and says, "Mommy made pasta with shrimp." Emma hates shrimp.

"Pasta with shrimp? What's little Emma gonna eat?" I ask Marina sarcasticly.

"Don't worry. The children get meatballs. You and I get shrimp." she walks to me and kisses me on the cheeks.

"Yay!" Emma shouts.

Days where just like this. Simple and happy.

Who knew it could change so fast.

·-·-·

 ***If you didn't know: Marina healed a cat in Spain in the Power Of Six. She called it Legacy. Then Héctor Ricardo's mother (Carlotta) adopted it and called him Feo.**


	2. The Loric Protesters

**Hey guys! I know I said that I would update After The War, but lets just say that I had to redo the next chapter of it. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. Oh, and thank for the reviews and follows! Please Review!**

·-·-·

 **MARINA**

"Go away! Go away Lorics!"

I get up to the sound of shouting. I see John stirring in his sleep. I get up and walk to the window. I peek through the curtains and see the 'No Loric' protesters shouting from outside of the fence. The guards are trying to stop them from getting in. I see tomato splatters all around the beautiful garden I planted. There's even some on the walls of the house. Suddenly, another tomato comes flying and hits the window.

I quickly wake John. "John, wake up." I hate waking him up from his beauty sleep.

"What..." John slowly opens his eyes.

"It's the protesters again." Yup. Again. It's like they come every weekend.

"Again?" He's clearly annoyed that he has to wake up so early on a Saturday morning. He gets up and gives me a kiss on the lips. "I'll go stop them."

"I'll check the kids." I say.

John starts getting dress while I get my robe and walk to Adel and Emma's room. I know that Henri would still be sleeping because nothing can wake him up on a Saturday morning.

I open the door to Adel and Emma's room. Adel is fast asleep, but Emma is crying.

"Oh Emma, Mommy's here." I hug her. There's quite a few tomato splatters on their window. Emma must be so scared.

"I scared, Mommy." She crys. Side note, teach the children proper English.

"Don't worry, Emma. Daddy will take care of us." I have faith that he will.

·-·-·

 **JOHN**

Why does these protesters have to come on a Saturday? How about a Tuesday? Or even a Friday for all I care.

The beautiful garden Marina planted is totally ruined. I wonder where these people get so many tomatoes.

The guards are trying their best to keep these people from getting into the fence. They're not allowed to shoot these people or even take out their guns.

I fly up into the sky so everyone can see me. I use my force field legacy from my Ximic to create a force field to make sure I don't get covered with tomatoes.

"Please stop throwing tomatoes." I shout. And of course they don't stop. "Please I children too."

"Get out of here!"

"Go back to your own stupid planet!"

"You ruined everything!"

"F*ck you!"

"This is our home!"

They won't stop yelling. I'm not sure I can stand this anymore. "Please! Just stop! We don't mean any harm!"

"My husband died because of you!"

"My family lost their lives because of you!"

"You destroyed my family!"

Do they really think that we never lost anyone? Sarah, Eight, Mark, our Cêpens, they all died to protect us. We care too. We lost our whole planet, we saved yours, and this is how you treat us? That's it.

I create a force field that surrounds the fences.

·-·-·

 **MARINA**

The tomatoes stop coming. The shouting stops. Emma stops crying. John must have talked the protesters out of this. He's a great lecturer.

I look out the window, expecting to see John talking to the group of protesters. But instead, I see a huge force field, and a bunch of angry protesters outside the force field.

This is bad.

I turn around and find Emma asleep. I kiss her on her forehead and run downstairs. I see John sitting at the breakfast table. He doesn't look good.

"Honey-" I massage his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Did I do the wrong thing?" He asks.

I kiss him on the cheeks. "No. I think we just need a holiday."

"California?"

"California."


End file.
